


Teaspoons, Pups and Flowerpots

by GwendolynStacy



Series: Naruto One-Shots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynStacy/pseuds/GwendolynStacy
Summary: In which the rookies are a bit more observant and Naruto is not quite as isolated.





	Teaspoons, Pups and Flowerpots

 

Someone bumped into Tenten from behind, and all of the tools she carried spilled out on the ground in front of her. “Hey!”

 

She scowled, dropping to her knees to pick them up. Her father had just finished these for a client, and they couldn’t afford to get scratches in them before they were even delivered. 

 

“Sorry, sorry!” Hands reached down to help her and Tenten prepared to scold the kid – looking at him, she saw that he was roughly her age – when Hironori, her father’s apprentice, jumped in.

 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it! Do you know how expensive these are?!”

 

The kid frowned. “I didn’t do it on purpose–”

 

“Oh, and that makes it ok? Brat, you should learn to respect other people’s belongings! You better pray that I won’t find any damage on these. I know who to blame, otherwise!”

 

Tenten’s anger had by now evaporated and she was left staring at Hironori. Why was his reaction so extreme? The boy was just a kid. It wasn’t that big of a deal.

 

“It’s fine,” she said, trying to calm the situation. “I don’t see any scratches. No harm done.”

 

He huffed, shaking his head. “You’re too nice, Tenten.” He ruffled her hair like she was still six years old instead of an academy graduate. She let it happen with an eye roll.

 

Hironori took the box and, with another scowl at the kid, disappeared into her father’s shop. 

 

The kid was still there, frowning at the door Hironori had disappeared through and looking… nearly lost.

 

Tenten had seen him before at the academy, but only remembered his less than impressive skills with weaponry. The only reason she remembered at all was because she liked to follow the classes, eager to scout out the students’ skills and keep an eye out for talent. Weapon specialists in Konoha were rare, heavily outnumbered by more flashy, more impressive fighting styles that involved ninjutsu.

 

The boy looked so lonely.

 

Tenten made a decision. 

 

“Hey, kid.” The boy looked up with a defensive frown. Perhaps expecting her to continue the scolding. “Do you want to learn how to use a teaspoon in a fight?” 

 

After all, who wouldn’t jump at the chance to become more proficient at wielding weapons?

 

* * *

 

Kiba was hiding. For once, it was not because of a prank he had pulled. Rather, he had seen Naruto prepare a prank of his own, and had decided to stick around to watch the outcome.

 

The prank itself wasn’t particularly inventive. Kiba had used water balloons himself only a week ago, and to tell the truth, he was used to more creative stunts from Naruto. But no matter, he hung back to watch the spectacle.

 

“Hey! Who’s up there?!” 

 

Kiba snickered as Naruto nailed a chūnin in the head not once, but twice, and threw a third after him for good measure. This one the chūnin dodged, but he was already drenched in water.

 

“What’s going– Argh!”

 

Kiba nearly gave away his position by laughing so hard when a second one slipped on the water puddle. He could feel Akamaru’s claws tightening on his scalp, and tried to hold still so he wouldn’t fall off.

 

He was about to leave when the fun part was over and the scolding started, but something about it made him pause. A small crowd had already formed, watching with barely hidden snarls and looks of self-righteous fury as the chūnin yelled at Naruto.

 

He finished the tirade by saying, “I’d demand to see your parents, but I suppose the Hokage will have to do.” 

 

Ouch. Kiba actually flinched at that. He wasn’t smiling anymore.

 

He’d been on the receiving end of a scolding himself plenty of times. But this? Kiba was used to adults putting on a strict front and then letting it go, especially for something as harmless as pranks. But not with Naruto. 

 

The way they talked to him, the way he was still getting harsh glances even after the chūnin had left… It was odd.

 

Kiba picked up Akamaru from his place on his head. “Come on, boy. You know what to do, don’t you?”

 

Akamaru gave him a quiet bark, and Kiba took a moment to marvel at their silent communication before setting him on the ground. They’d gotten better and better at it since Kiba had gotten him as a pup, their bond growing into something resembling the one Hana shared with her own dogs.

 

Kiba watched as Akamaru ran at Naruto and jumped. Naruto caught him with a yelp, taking a step back out of surprise and holding Akamaru out in front of him. It didn’t stop Akamaru from licking his face.

 

Kiba waited a second longer – Naruto’s noises of protest were hilarious, okay? – then ran towards them. 

 

“Akamaru! There you are, why did you run off?” He put on a scowl, taking Akamaru from Naruto’s arms. He gave him a discreet pat of thanks as he sat him back on his head. “Sorry about that. I don’t know what got into him.”

 

Naruto was still busy wiping at the dog drool on his face. “‘s fine.”

 

Kiba shrugged, feigning indifference. “You know, now that we’re here. My sister is training our new puppy right now. Akamaru and I planned to help out. You wanna come?”

 

After all, who didn’t love dogs? 

 

* * *

 

Ino noticed Naruto after classes were over. Actually, she always noticed him – as loud and obnoxious as he was, it was difficult not to. 

 

But today was different. Today he stood out because he was quiet. There hadn’t been a single prank, no declaration of his silly dream, and no challenge for Sasuke. Lucky that, seeing as Naruto never won, anyway.

 

There’d been nothing the entire day. 

 

Ino knelt in front of the flower shop, tending to a new delivery of merchandise but couldn’t help but get distracted as she saw Naruto walking down the street. She noticed the glares and the whispers following him. While those, too, weren’t anything new, Ino had never really payed attention to them before. Naruto was annoying, so of course people didn’t like him! 

 

Then again, it was incredibly unlikely for him to have pranked every single person on the street sending him a glare or uttering an insult. 

 

Ino watched, Naruto’s shoulders hunched, his head low. A lump formed in Ino’s throat. 

 

Naruto looked like Sakura had when the other kids’ mean remarks had gotten to her. Ino didn’t like Naruto. But she hated bullies.

 

“Hey, Naruto!” she yelled to get his attention. “Come over, help me carry these flowers inside.”

 

“Eh?” Naruto frowned at her. “Why?”

 

“Because they’re heavy and I could use the help. That’s why. Come on!” Nevermind that Ino had been helping out in the shop on her own since she learned how to walk.

 

Naruto grumbled, but complied by taking one of the flowerpots.

 

“And after that you can help me put together some bouquets.”

 

“Eh?!”

 

After all, who wouldn't be cheered up by the beauty of flowers?

 

* * *

 

Kakashi looked at the genin sitting in front of him and listened to them bicker. His team. Team 7. 

 

As always, looking at Naruto send a spark of guilt through his chest. Having to introduce himself to the boy who he should have watched growing up made it worse. 

 

Kakashi knew that technically he hadn’t been allowed to tell Naruto anything – about his parents, about the Nine-Tails, about the night he was born – but it felt like an excuse. Like a particularly weak one at that. It didn’t make the situation better.

 

Screw the Third’s orders. His plan to shelter the younger generation from their parents’ prejudice had failed spectacularly, and Kakashi had seen how much Naruto had suffered because of it. 

 

It was Naruto’s turn to introduce himself. “My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like weapons, dogs and flowers!” He gave Kakashi a sunny smile. “My ambition is to become Hokage and to show everyone my worth, and to protect the people who are my friends!”

 

Then again…

 

Kakashi smiled, the action safely hidden behind his mask. Perhaps he had given the children too little credit. 

 

After all, what did it matter what other people said, when the truth was right in front of them?

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the result of a fic exchange between Igornerd and me! His prompt was to show at least three of the rookies noticing the villagers’ behavior early on and act on it. Check out his one shot [Green Youth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432955) to see what he did with my prompt of post-war, Neji-lives Team Gai bonding!
> 
> Betaed by Igornerd himself and the wonderful PyrothTenka!
> 
> This has been surprisingly fun, so if you feel up to it, drop me a prompt [on tumblr](http://xxgwenstacyxx.tumblr.com/ask)! No promises, but maybe you’ll inspire me to write a one shot! ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a review!  
> ~Gwen


End file.
